It is important that a glass bottle, to be filled with a liquid under pressure, be sufficiently strong that it will not fail in use.
Prior art systems that pressure test a glass bottle or container, fill the bottle with water and apply pressure at a selected rate until a defined pressure exists within the bottle. If the bottle is unable to be pressurized to this pressure the operator knows that there is a problem.